The Kids Are Alright
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Cute little MerAdd fic. Addison moves back to Seattle after leaving Jake. Henry and Bailey quickly become friends and Addison and Meredith are thrown together constantly. It's a cute little fluffy piece about the development of their relationship. Also, for the purpose of this fic, baby Ellis does not exist. I know that's awful. Oh, well.
Amelia held her phone to her ear with her shoulder as she balanced the toddler on her hip, "Hello?"

"Amelia?"

"Addie?" Was asked confusedly and Amelia stopped what she was doing and listened.

"I'm coming to Seattle," Amelia furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth only to be cut off, "I just- I need a change of scenery.. And I left Jake," The younger woman had a million thoughts running through her head but the most important thing right then was the toddler with the iron grip on her hair.

"Ow! Bailey, don't do that," Was said as she gently pried his hand out of her hair.

"Are you chastising Dr. Bailey?" Amelia laughed and sat the child down in his highchair.

"No, I'm.. It doesn't matter. You're coming back here?"

oooOOooOOooo

After making a few calls to Bailey, who she was thrilled to hear was the new chief of surgery, Addison was on her way to Seattle. She had her old job back and knew that it wouldn't be hard to find somewhere to live once she got there. Henry even seemed excited at the prospects of a new place though she wasn't sure exactly how much he actually understood.

He toddled beside her with a firm grip on her fingers as they made their way through the airport and onto their plane. After liftoff, she unbuckled his seatbelt and lifted him onto her lap facing her.

"I like pwanes," Was said in wonder and Addison laughed and kissed his forehead.

"You do like planes, sweetheart. Are you excited about the move?" Henry nodded and let out a yawn. Addison cursed herself for forgetting that it was almost his nap time and smiled when he just leaned forward and fell asleep against her, "We're going to be okay, little one. I promise."

oooOOooOOooo

A few days after settling in Seattle, Addison made her way to the hospital with Henry balanced on her hip. She had her meeting with Bailey and met up with Amelia who immediately took Henry from her and insisted on showing him brain scans that he would never be able to comprehend at that age.

"And that's the hypothalamus. Can you say hypothalamus?" Addison watched on in adoration as her child giggled at every word Amelia said and finally took him back when the neurosurgeon was paged, "I'll see you later, Addie. Bye, little man!"

The red head made her way down to the day care to drop Henry off and nearly ran into another woman, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Excuse me," The woman laughed and shook her head before sticking her hand out.

"No problem. Dr. Maggie Pierce," Addison shook her hand.

"Dr. Addison Montgomery," Was said in response and Henry grunted next to her bringing forth a laugh, "And this is Henry," Henry smiled shyly now that he had been introduced and Maggie waved at him. She looked down when a little girl stepped up next to her and grabbed her hand. She was dressed in a pink leotard and tutu and smiled widely up at Maggie, "She's adorable. Is she yours?"

"My niece. I'm on ballet duty today. Ready, Zozo?" The girl nodded enthusiastically. They exchanged their goodbyes before she dropped Henry off in the daycare so she could get to work.

oooOOooOOooo

When Addison returned to the daycare that evening to get Henry, he was playing with another boy his age. She made her way to them where they were coloring and babbling on with each other and squatted down next to her son.

"Henry," Was said and she was interrupted before she could continue.

"I'm busy, mommy," Addison bit her lip to keep from laughing when her son turned back to the other child and continued his conversation. She rolled her eyes playfully and decided they had a few minutes to spare and it wasn't hurting anything. She shifted onto her knees and gently ran her fingers through Henry's dark hair while he colored in what appeared to be a dinosaur with the boy next to him.

The door behind her opened and she kept her gaze on her son, "B, let's go," The boy beside Henry looked up and held his hand up.

"One more minute, mama," Addison almost laughed at his words and heard the woman behind her sigh.

"Bailey, come on," The boy didn't answer her, "Derek Bailey Shepherd, I will feed you broccoli for every meal including dessert if you don't come on," The boy shot up then as Addison went wide eyed and finally turned around to see Meredith stood behind her. Green eyes went wide as well.

"Meredith," Was said in acknowledgement and the blonde stepped into the room farther as Addison stood up.

"Addison, you're back?" She nodded and looked down when Henry tugged on her pants leg. She hoisted him up easily and settled him on her hip before feeling his little hand tangle in her hair.

"Yeah, I am," She bobbed her head once and watched Meredith pick Bailey up and mirror her pose. She waved to the nurse over the daycare and they made their way out and into the hallway, "So, chief of general surgery then?"

"Yeah. So I guess you got your old job back since we just fired.. What's his name," She waved her hand in a confused gesture and Addison nodded.

"Yeah, Callie made sure to find me and make sure I knew that every specialty head in the hospital was female now that I was back," Meredith laughed and nodded.

"She loves to talk about that ever since Bailey was named chief," The boy in her arms pointed to himself and she laughed, "No, not you, you little terror," Was said as she tickled his belly gently and laughed as he wiggled. Addison hit the button for the elevator and stepped back. They stepped in together when it finally dinged and opened.

"Well, I'll see you later, Grey," Was said as they stepped out of the elevator and headed for the front door. Meredith looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, see ya," She smiled and Addison grinned back at her.

"Bye, Henry!" The boy in Addison's arms who had been falling asleep was suddenly alert and smiled.

"Bye, Bailey!"

oooOOooOOooo

Addison made her way towards the daycare a few days later. She had been headed to lunch and decided she hadn't had lunch with Henry in way too long and made the detour to pick him up. She made her way into the cafeteria and picked out two meals, a salad for herself and a chicken nugget and peas meal for Henry.

"Mommy?" Was said as he pushed his peas around his plate and she grinned at his antics.

"Yes, Henry?"

"Can we go to the park?" Was asked as he bit into a chicken nugget and she smiled as she watched her son before nodding.

"Sure, buddy. I just have one more thing to do and then I'll come get you from daycare okay?" He nodded in response and she propped her chin in her hand to watch him as he ate.

oooOOooOOooo

Addison looked up a few weeks later when her office door opened and saw Meredith walk in with a stack of folders, her tablet, and a coffee all balanced in her arms.

"Do you need some help?" Was asked confusedly and the woman shook her head before sitting all of it down on Addison's desk and then rummaging around in her lab coat pockets.

"Ha! I told him I wouldn't forget them again," Was said triumphantly and Meredith handed Addison a very bright blue envelope, "Bailey keeps telling me that I'm awful for forgetting to hand these out… He's probably not wrong," Was said reverently before the blonde shook her head, "Anyway, that's Henry's invitation and if you can't read the details just let me know. I let Bailey write them this time," Meredith shook her head, "Never again."

"I assume anything with dinosaurs on it will suffice?" Was asked after she opened the envelope and found a dinosaur themed invitation.

"You guessed it. They're all over the house and bless her heart, Zola can't stand the things."

"Zola's yours too?" Meredith nodded as she attempted to pick everything back up again, "So Dr. Pierce is your sister?"

"Yes, I don't know what it is about this hospital and my family but.. yeah," Was said as she struggled and Addison stood and rounded the desk before picking up half of the stack.

"Where the hell are you going with all of this?"

"Research lab?" Was said unsurely and Addison motioned for her to go and followed her with what Meredith couldn't pick up by herself. She sat everything down when she entered the room behind Meredith and looked at the blonde as she placed her things down as well, "Thank you," Was said earnestly and Addison just nodded before leaving the room.

oooOOooOOooo

Weeks later, Addison unbuckled Henry from his car seat and sat him to his feet before grabbing the wrapped present that he'd picked out and leading him up to the door. She rang the bell and was greeted by Alex who had Zola hanging off of his back.

"Hey, the kids are in the back, Mer looks like she needs a shot, there are sodas in the kitchen, and presents are on that table," Was said as he pointed and Addison laughed as she ushered Henry inside and watched him spot the children and make his way to the backyard.

"That bad huh?" He looked at her and nodded. She followed him to the backyard as well. There were multiple children running around and she found Henry along with Bailey and a few other children in the bouncy castle that had been rented for the party.

As she scanned the area, she focused in on the group of moms and then found Meredith on the opposite side of the yard from them. Addison held in her laugh. That was typical Meredith behavior after all. Having children hadn't changed her too much.

The red head made her way towards Meredith and spoke before the blonde saw her, "Alex was right. You do look like you could do about four shots right now," Was said jokingly and Meredith turned and nodded with wide eyes.

"I don't know why I ever agreed to this."

"Because we do ridiculous things for our children," Meredith nodded in response, "Are you hiding from the moms?"

"I'm not a mommy group person. Derek set the damn thing up and I made him take the kids. He liked it. I did not," Was said grumpily and Addison did laugh then.

"I don't do moms either. I don't need someone telling me that my kid shouldn't have this or should have that," Meredith nodded in response.

"Exactly!" Meredith looked back out at her backyard and groaned again, "Do you think anyone would notice if I left?"

"I think they might," Was said playfully and Meredith nodded.

"I thought so."

oooOOooOOooo

A few hours later, the party was winding down and parents were starting to leave with their children. Addison picked Henry up when he made his way to her and wished Bailey a happy birthday again.

She spotted Meredith in the kitchen on her way out and opened her mouth before Henry beat her to it, "Thank you, Dr. Grey!" She smiled softly at her son and saw Meredith look up and grin at him too before making her way to them.

"Any time, Henry," Was said happily and she looked up at Addison, "See you Monday."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison stepped into the attendings' lounge to grab a cup of coffee and found Meredith pacing the length of the room while she ranted on the phone. The red head stepped around her and listened nosily to her conversation.

Meredith hung up with a growl before dialing another number and continued to pace. Addison turned towards her, leaned back against the counter, and sipped at her coffee while she watched on in amusement.

Meredith hung up again and Addison chose then to butt in, "Are you okay?"

"Thatcher called and as much as I hate being involved with his family, Molly and my niece are sick and I need to head out this afternoon to perform the surgeries they need and I can't find a sitter for Bailey. Maggie took Zola to see.. I dunno. Swan Lake or something so she's fine but Alex is working and I can't find the list with the sitter's numbers on it and no one is available tonight," Was ranted out as she paced and continued dialing.

"I'll watch him," Meredith finally registered what she'd said and looked at her.

"You really don't have to do that. I'll find someone," Was said quickly and Addison raised an eyebrow, "Nothing against you or anything… I just.. I dunno?"

"It's almost one now, Meredith. You need to get going and I really don't mind," She watched the blonde bite her bottom lip and look at her phone one last time before nodding.

"You're sure?" Addison nodded in response and Meredith sighed, "Thank you so much."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith made it back the next night and Addison already had the boys asleep in bed. She got up and opened the front door to a tired blonde and stepped back to let her in.

"I'm so sorry. There was a pile up on the interstate and I of course got stuck behind it," Addison waved her off and led her through the house. She looked back at the blonde who was practically sleeping on her feet and sighed.

"When was the last time you slept?" Meredith focused on her after a moment and shrugged.

"I haven't slept since I left if that's what you mean," Was breathed out and the blonde took a seat on a kitchen stool. Addison sat a cup of coffee in front of her and Meredith sighed, "You're great."

The red head watched her for a moment before turning to grab her phone from the counter.

"I'll just get Bailey if you'll tell me where he is?" Addison looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Are you sure you can drive?" The blonde nodded and Addison turned to finish her text before turning back to speak to Meredith. The blonde had fallen asleep with her chin propped in her hand and Addison shook her head, "I was going to offer you the guest room. You don't have to sleep on my counter," Was said playfully and Addison rounded the counter when Meredith didn't even stir, "Meredith?"

She watched for a moment before glancing around and gently lifting the woman into her arms. She carried her through the house and laid her down gently in the guest room before making her way back to the kitchen. She placed their mugs in the sink before turning out the light and heading to bed as well.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith woke the next morning as a small body jumped onto her and she sat up to take in her unfamiliar surroundings and realized she was also still in her clothes from the day before. She looked down at her son who was in her lap.

"Where are we?" She hoped she didn't sound too alarmed and Bailey laughed at her.

"Henry's," Was said simply and Meredith was then tugged out of the bed as Bailey grabbed her hand and pulled. She cautiously followed him down the hallway and was led into the kitchen where Addison was leaned over the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand and her phone in the other. Bailey let go before running in the direction of what Meredith assumed was the sounds of Henry playing.

"Umm," Addison looked up and laughed at the blonde, "I remember being there," She pointed towards the stool, "How the hell did I end up there," She gestured with a thumb back over her shoulder. Addison laughed again and held a cup of coffee her way before answering.

"You fell asleep on my counter," Meredith blushed in response and Addison just shook her head, "And apparently you sleep very deeply. So I carried you," It was said very nonchalantly and Meredith's eyes widened.

"You carried me?" Addison nodded, "How?"

"You're tiny. What are you like a hundred a fifteen pounds soaking wet?" Meredith shot her a glare for that, "It wasn't that hard, and it wasn't like you were budging so I didn't have too many options."

"I'm so sorry," Was said earnestly and Addison laughed.

"It's really okay," Meredith didn't look convinced, "Really, it's fine. There's no way you could have made it down my hallway let alone all the way home in your car," The blonde finally nodded at her and thanked her again only for Addison to wave her off.

"We should probably get going then. Zola and Maggie have probably destroyed my house," Addison laughed in response and Meredith called for Bailey who rounded the corner a moment later, "We gotta go, B. What do we say?"

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery!"

"No problem, Bailey," Was said to the child and she shifted her gaze towards Meredith, "No problem."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was sat on her couch working on a few files and researching for her part in a new surgery. She kept getting an error on her tablet when trying to access a certain patient and groaned as she threw her head back. She hadn't even wanted to work today. She'd planned to spend the day with Henry. And then one of his friend's moms had called and invited him to come swimming with them and who was she to say no to that face?

She flipped through the files she had again before picking her phone up and hitting Meredith's name in her contact list.

"Hello?" Was said with a giggle through the phone.

"I can't access Mrs. Brown's file through the database," Was whined into the phone and she heard Meredith laugh at her, "It's not funny. You've got your part figured out. I have no clue how to even start with mine," She heard Meredith laugh again.

"It hasn't been uploaded yet. I have it," Addison bit her lip and sat up straight.

"Would you mind if I came and got it?"

"Not at all. I'm home."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was greeted by Meredith who was dressed in her normal clothes with the addition of a tutu over her jeans, a pair of cat ears on her head, and a feather boa around her neck. The red head had to bite her lip to keep from laughing and Meredith shot her a glare.

"Bailey's off with a group of friends which means tea parties with Zola," Addison nodded and followed Meredith inside, "You'd better stay out of her sight or you'll be drinking imaginary tea too," Was whispered out before Meredith took off up the stairs to grab the file.

When she had finally located it and came back downstairs, Addison was not where she'd left her. She stepped into the living room and laughed as Addison shot her a look. The red head was now wearing a plastic tiara and Zola had strung Mardi-Gras beads around her neck.

"Zo, Dr. Montgomery's busy, baby. She has stuff to do," The girl just raised her eyebrows at her mother and pointed to the chair Meredith had previously been sat in. The blonde held her hands up and took her seat before looking at an amused Addison, "Sorry."

"She's sassy. I like it," Meredith giggled at her and they both accepted their tea cups, "Plus, Henry doesn't too much care for tea parties. So I don't get to do this," The blonde laughed again and nodded.

"Where is Henry?"

"I'm assuming he's with the same group that Bailey's with," Was said and Meredith nodded. They all looked up when the front door opened and Amelia stepped in and looked at them before laughing loudly.

"Yeah, that's normal," She dodged Zola as the girl tried to pull her towards the table too, "I love you, kid, but I have a date. You can help me get ready for that if you want?" The girl nodded and Amelia hoisted her up before sticking her tongue out at Meredith and taking off up the stairs.

"I believe we've just been stood up," Was said and Meredith looked at the red head before laughing.

"It appears so," She said before grabbing the file she'd sat down when she entered the room and handed it to Addison. The red head accepted it and smiled at her gratefully, "Do you wanna go over it while you're here?" Was asked almost hesitantly and Addison looked up from the folder at her for a moment before nodding.

"Sure."

oooOOooOOooo

"Are they drunk?" Was whispered out.

"I don't think so?" Amelia responded before glancing at Alex and shrugging.

"Why are they dressed like that?"

"Oh, that one I can explain. Zola was having a tea party," The man nodded in acceptance.

"But, why's Montgomery here?" Amelia shrugged, "And where's Zola?"

"She fell asleep on my bed while I was getting dressed," Alex nodded at that and they both turned their attention back to the women on the couch. Addison and Meredith were both still dressed in the things that Zola had insisted they wear earlier. Meredith was sat cross legged with her head on Addison's shoulder and Addison was sat next to her with one leg tucked under her with her head resting on top of Meredith's. A file was open over their laps that they had apparently been studying.

"Should we wake them?" Was whispered out and Alex shook his head after a moment.

"If they were tired enough to fall asleep on each other, let them sleep. I'm here so I'll keep an eye on Zola," Amelia nodded and made her way to the front door, "I seriously need a picture of this though."

oooOOooOOooo

They jolted awake a few hours later when Meredith's phone rang. They both blushed brightly as she pulled away from Addison and answered her phone quickly.

"Hello?" Addison watched as she spoke on the phone, "Yeah, I guess that's fine," She was silent for a few more moments, "Yeah, I'm near Dr. Montgomery. What do you need?" Was said unsurely as she glanced at Addison. She put her phone down for a moment, "Do you care if Henry stays for a sleep over?" Addison shook her head that she didn't and Meredith relayed the message before hanging up.

Addison grabbed her phone and realized it was on silent and she had a missed call before flipping her ringer on and looking back towards Meredith, "So, yeah, I should go," She stood up and furrowed her eyebrows before remembering that she was wearing a tiara and reached up to remove it along with Zola's jewelry before looking back at Meredith, "Umm, thanks for your help," Was said quickly as she grabbed the file from the couch and all but ran from the house.

Meredith watched her go and was silent for a moment before scrunching her face up, "What the hell was that?"

oooOOooOOooo

A few days later, they had their big surgery. It was a success and Addison was stood next to Meredith as they scrubbed out. The blonde bumped her hip gently with her own and the red head glanced down at her.

"See, I told you you'd figure it out," Meredith said playfully and Addison rolled her eyes at her, "What time is it?" Addison fished her phone out of her pocket as she finished before Meredith.

"Ten forty two. Where are your kids?"

"Alex has them because I didn't know how long this would take tonight. Yours?"

"Amelia offered," Meredith nodded and dried her hands off, "You wanna grab a drink in celebration of that mess that we just pulled off?"

"I'd love to."

oooOOooOOooo

They'd kept it simple with a margarita each and were sat at a table near the back of the bar while what seemed to be a college party raged on around them.

"Oh! Are you missing a necklace?" Was asked as Meredith fished around in her purse and produced a small gold chain with a sapphire blue stone hanging from it. Addison nodded and reached out for it, "I guess it came off with all of Zola's costume stuff the other day. I found it when I was putting all of her stuff up."

"Thank you. It's the only thing Bizzy left me that I wear," Meredith nodded and watched as she clipped the necklace back around her neck before bringing her hands back down to her drink, "Do you have any idea how in the world I'm supposed to find a dinosaur costume?"

"Yours too?" Addison laughed in response, "Zo's easy. She just wants to be Princess Jasmine because her little girlfriends are all doing the princess thing this year. Bailey on the other hand, wants to be a damn velociraptor," Was groaned out as she took another drink.

"I think Henry's wants a triceratops?" She took another drink too, "Hell, I dunno," She laughed as she shook her head and they both turned around as the sound of glass shattering and screaming reached their ears, "I guess it's a good thing we only had one drink after all."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith answered her phone as she came out of surgery, "Hello?"

"I found the damn things. I'm a miracle worker and you're welcome," Meredith looked at her phone for a moment before putting it back to her ear.

"You found what exactly?"

"I'll send you a picture," Meredith nodded and signed off on a chart before hearing her phone beep in her ear and pulling up the picture Addison had just sent her.

"Holy crap. You are a miracle worker. Where in the world?" She heard Addison laugh.

"I had to pick Archer up at the airport and there was this little obscure Halloween shop across the street. I figured what the hell and here they are. And they're not completely hideous," Meredith laughed in response, "What size is Bailey and I'll go ahead and pick one up?"

"You're the best," Was said before she gave her the information she needed and hung up with a thank you.

oooOOooOOooo

They decided to meet at Meredith's so the boys could trick or treat together and Addison and Henry were stood on the door step now. Henry looked beyond adorable in his costume and Addison couldn't help but grin down at him.

The door opened to reveal Bailey who pulled Henry inside. Addison looked up to see Meredith stood just a few feet from the door and stepped inside before closing it behind her, "Excited much?"

"He hasn't shut up all day," Was said playfully as she grabbed her house keys and phone, "Come on, boys!" The sounds of two sets of feet ran towards them and Meredith smiled up at her.

"Where's Zola?"

"Oh, she's decided she's too old to trick or treat with me this year and is doing a themed Halloween with her friends and then staying up watching "scary movies" which I've been assured is nothing worse than Goose Bumps," Addison laughed in response and nodded before two excited little boys bounded into the room.

"Let's go," Was said as Bailey grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her towards the door. Addison laughed and grabbed Henry's hand as well before following the two of them outside. They stood for a moment so Meredith could lock the door and she turned and looked down at her devious looking son.

"What's the rule, B?"

The boy sighed, "Don't get more than three feet in front of you at all times," Was huffed out in a Meredith impression and Addison giggled at him, "Not that I know how to measure a foot but whatever," Was mumbled and the red head did laugh then.

The boys walked in front of them as they made their way around the neighborhood. They stood at the ends of driveways and the fronts of yards as their children trick or treated and talked the entire time the boys were having fun.

By about ten thirty, both little boys were exhausted and Meredith caught Bailey as he stumbled before laughing as she picked him up. Addison bent and picked Henry up when he reached for her and they headed back to the house.

Both were asleep in their mother's arms when they arrived and Meredith glanced back at the red head as she unlocked the front door, "He can stay if you want. Both of you can actually," She said as she pushed the door open and led them inside.

"It's okay. He's fine," Meredith raised her eyebrows.

"You're never going to get your car down the street. Plus the older kids are out now and will be until at least about two," Addison groaned in response, "My offer stands," Addison finally nodded and followed Meredith upstairs.

They put the boys down in their costumes since they were soft enough for them to sleep in and Meredith pulled the door shut as they left the room.

"I'll grab you something to sleep in," Was said quietly and Addison nodded. Meredith came back a moment later with a pair of boxer shorts and a soft t-shirt, "Guest room," She pointed towards a door just down the hall, "And there's a bathroom attached if you want a shower."

"Thanks," Was said quietly being that they were still stood in front of Bailey's room and Meredith nodded. Addison stepped down the hallway and into the room. She changed in the bathroom before washing her face off to get rid of any make up and tying her hair up into a loose bun.

The red head then made her way downstairs to grab a glass of water and found Meredith already changed as well in the kitchen. The blonde smiled knowingly and pointed. Addison opened the door she'd pointed to and found the glasses. She filled it quietly before leaning against the counter and looking at Meredith.

The blonde took her in as well. She'd never seen her with such a casual hair style and never without make up either. The red head had freckles that covered her cheek bones and Meredith almost smiled but caught herself before doing so.

"Thank you again," Meredith waved her off.

"Please, you've literally done this for me.. And carried my ass to bed as well," She laughed and Addison joined her after a minute, "So, I was going to be terrible and watch whatever scary movie is on. You wanna join me?" Was said and she wiggled her eyebrows before Addison laughed and nodded.

They settled on the couch, close but not touching and Meredith flipped the TV on. The original "A Nightmare on Elm Street" was on and she set the remote down after flipping to it.

oooOOooOOooo

Henry and Bailey had woken up, realized they were still together, decided to keep their costumes on because they were way cooler than clothes, and made their way downstairs. The two had found their mothers asleep on the couch and Bailey shrugged as he looked at Henry who looked just as confused.

Addison was laid on her back and Meredith had somehow ended up laid on top of her between her legs with her head pillowed on Addison's chest. They were both holding the other tightly around the waist.

"Do we wake them up?" Was half whispered and the blonde shrugged in response.

"I dunno. You do it."

"No way. You do it."

"Will one of you either learn to whisper or just do it?" Was grumbled as Addison woke up. She blushed as she realized why neither of them would wake the two of them up and felt Meredith tighten her hold on her as she tried to wake her up, "Why don't you go wait in the kitchen and we'll be there in a minute?"

She waited until they were gone before looking down at the mess of blonde hair that was laid on her chest, "Meredith," Was said gently and she subconsciously rubbed her hand over her back. The blonde snuggled closer to her and Addison almost smiled before shaking her head, "Come on. I'm sure your child is hungry," The blonde groaned and turned her head away from the voice. Addison did smile then and rolled her eyes playfully, "Meredith Grey!" Was said a little bit more forcefully and the blonde sat up quickly.

She looked down with wide eyes at the woman below her and smacked her gently when she realized Addison was laughing, "The hell?"

"Our children are in the kitchen because neither of them knew if they should wake us up and neither of them know how to whisper either," Meredith looked at her funnily before looking down and finally realizing that she was straddling the red head. She stood quickly and apologized, "Please, we've fallen asleep on each other before."

"True," Was said after a minute and they walked into the kitchen to see the two boys sat at the table with dinosaur figurines and were making growling noises with each other, "So I have that god awful dinosaur shaped sugary cereal that Bailey likes?" Addison nodded her consent and Meredith sat two bowls of it in front of the boys before flipping the coffee maker on.

The blonde grabbed two mugs as she moved around the kitchen and sat Addison's in front of her before leaning against the counter across from her, "Thank you for letting us stay."

"It's really nothing, Addie," Was said and the red head bit her lip to keep from smiling at the nickname that Meredith didn't seem to notice she had said. They both turned to watch their children playing at the table.

oooOOooOOooo

Over the next few months, Addison and Meredith had grown closer and the boys were almost always together. Zola had also taken a liking to the red head and Addison was a key part of many of her tea parties and dress up sessions. Which is why Addison found it odd that Meredith was suddenly acting cold towards her when she asked about their surgery later in the day.

The blonde avoided her all day and barely spoke unless she needed something during their surgery. The red head chased her down the hall after the surgery and pulled her into an empty on call room before blocking the door so she couldn't leave.

"What is wrong with you?" Was asked angrily and the blonde looked up at her for a moment before turning and facing the wall with her back to Addison.

"Nothing," Was whispered out and the red head felt herself soften just a bit.

"Meredith," Was said gently and the blonde shook her head, "Come on. It can't be that bad," She watched as the blonde turned around and looked at her with misty eyes.

"I can't do this," Was whispered out quietly.

"Can't do what?"

"Get attached. I can't. And my kids are attached and I'm already attached no matter what I tell myself," Addison watched her fumble for her words and wave her hands around.

"Meredith, what are you talking about?" The blonde looked at her for a moment before sighing and nodding to herself.

"Bailey fell down last night and scraped his knee," She held her hand up when Addison opened her mouth and cut her off, "He's fine. But he kept asking for his mommy while I cleaned the cut and bandaged it and after repeating that I was there for what felt like hundreds of times, I finally realized that he didn't want me…. He wanted you," She said the last part as he looked down at her fingers which she was twisting together in her nervousness.

Addison watched her and let her words sink in for a few moments before realization dawned on her, "That makes so much sense!" Was exclaimed and Meredith looked up with slightly angry eyes, "No, not that he wouldn't want you, you goof. The other night I was putting Henry down and he kept asking me for his mama and he wouldn't let it go and I couldn't figure out what the hell he was asking me for. He was asking me for you!"

They stared at each other for a few moments before Meredith sighed, "So our kids have definitely gotten attached," Addison nodded after a moment.

"Now what were you going on and on about earlier? About being attached?" She watched emotions play over Meredith's face before the blonde finally met her eyes.

"I'm attached to you too," She let that sink in for a few minutes before continuing, "I don't know how it happened. I don't know when it happened. It just did. And I fell for you… Hard," She sighed as she looked down at her feet. She looked up when Addison stepped up to her and lifted her chin gently.

"I got myself attached to you too, Mer," Was whispered out. Both of them too afraid to speak above a whisper in fear of breaking the moment, "And I fell right along with you," Meredith looked up into her eyes questioningly and Addison nodded, "I'm no good at this. Two divorces and countless ruined relationships."

"Neither am I. I've slept with more people than I can count and there's the widow baggage too," They stared at each other for a few minutes before Meredith brought her hand up to mirror Addison and cupped the woman's cheek, "But I want to try. God, I want to try."

"Me too," Was whispered out and the red head finally closed the gap between their lips and kissed the shorter woman sweetly, "I love you," Was whispered as she pulled back and rested her forehead against Meredith's.

The blonde smiled widely and leaned forward to reconnect their lips again gently before whispering, "I love you too."


End file.
